Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark
by karatemaster101
Summary: This is an incredibly late halloween fic. I actually uploaded it earlier in October on Quizilla...but I didn't move the story over until today. So, yeah. All of the countries come over and tell scary stories. Rated K for scary stories duh


The lights clicked off, and Japan held up a flashlight.  
"Okay, can everyone hear me?"  
There was a murmur of approval.  
"We'll just pass this around, and whoever is telling the story gets to hold it."  
"Hey, Japan, since you came up with this idea, you can start."

Japan cleared his throat....  
_There once was an old lady who couldn't hear or see very well. She was very old and weak.__  
__Luckily, she had a dog that could tell her what was happening. She trained the dog, to lick her hand once if everything was okay, and to lick twice if something was wrong._  
_One night, she went to sleep, when she thought sheheard the door creak open._  
_She puts her hand under her bed, where her dog was lying, and the dog licks once._  
_Thinking she was old and just hearing things, she though everything was alright, until she heard footsteps._  
_Again, the dog licks once, and the old lady convinces herself that she is just hearing things._  
_But then she hears the bathroom door creak, and there is steam coming from the shower. And this time she is sure that she heard and saw it._  
_The dog licks twice._  
_So the old lady gets up and walks toward the bathroom with her cane, and there in the bathtub, the dog is dead._  
_The lady is confused; her dog was under her bed, licking her hand, wasn't it?_  
_But then she saw the words smeared on the mirror in the dog's blood:_  
_"PEOPLE CAN LICK HANDS TOO."_  
Japan ended his story dramatically, and Italy nearly began crying, clinging to Germany, who rolled his eyes and tried to stop Italy from cutting off circulation in his arm.  
"Hey Italy," said America, "if you just attempted telling a real scary story, that doesn't involve pasta, you might not be scared anymore."  
"But I don't know any good ones," whined Italy.  
"Come on, hasn't your grandpa taught you anything?" asked England.  
Italy furrowed his brows, then began his story.  
_There was a traveling couple who were touring the countryside, but they couldn't find an inn to stop for the they stopped at an old farmer's house instead, and asked if they could rent rooms.__  
__The farmer said he and his wife didn't rent rooms, but they were welcome to stay as guests for the night._  
_Afterwards, the couple felt that they should at least pay the farmer and his wife for being so helpful. The next morning, as they were eating breakfast, the man put some money into an envelope and hid it on the doorstep where he thought the farmer could find it._  
_As they walked about town, the people asked where they had stayed for the night._  
_The man said that he and his wife stayed with at the old farmer's house that night. They were pretty hospitable, and they left some money on the doorstep because they knew that the old farmer wouldn't take it._  
_But the people said that it was impossible. That old farmhouse had burned to the ground years ago, and the farmer and his wife who lived there were killed._  
_Unbelievingly, the couple went back to the house where they had stayed the night before._  
_The cottage was burned down. Everything had been charred. And their package of money was on the doorstep._  
"Wow, Italy, didn't know you could tell stories like that," smirked America.  
"In that case, why don't you entertain us," growled Austria.  
"Gladly," the other flicked the flashlight on.

_This story actually takes place on Catalina Island, which is today a sort of boys' used to be a juvenile detention center, run by a group of off-duty soldiers.__  
__One of these soldiers had a wife, and she was the only woman around. She was pretty lonely, surrounded by men and deliquent boys all the time, and often only got to see her lady friends once every two years or so. The soldiers let her live in a house with her husband that was built by a cliff, which was small comfort.__  
__She really wanted to have a little girl so she wouldn't be as lonely. But her child turned out to be a boy.__  
__She was disappointed, but thought she had a second chance. __  
__Unfortunately, her next child was a boy also. She was rather depressed, and she had prepared lots of pretty dresses for her little "girl". But now she had two boys, and no girls.__  
__Then her second child's second birthday comes. She is in the kitchen, baking a cake, when she hears a scream.__  
__She rushes out the door, and hears her child scream again, coming from the cliff that stood by the house.__  
__Instead of freaking out like a normal mom, she strides over to the cliff calmly, and looks down at the boy.__  
__"Help me, mother," he pleads. He is hanging off the cliff by a few fingers.__  
__Instead, she says, "Three fingers left...two...one..."__  
__...and she lets the boy fall to his death. When the father and her first child come home, she calmly tells them what happened. They have a short funeral, and the woman doesn't shed a single tear.__  
__Years later, she finally has a little girl. The little girl is beautiful, and the woman spoils her daughter.__  
__Then her daughter's second birthday comes. She is in the kitchen, baking a cake, when she hears a scream.__  
__She rushes out the door, and hears her child scream again, coming from the cliff that stood by the house.__  
__This time, she really freaks out, and runs over to the cliff as fast as she could.__  
__"Don't worry," she tells her little girl, who was hanging off the cliff by a few fingers, "I will pull you up right away."__  
__Instead, the girl looks up at her, and says, "Why didn't you save me last time, mother?"__  
__...and the little girl lets go and falls to her own death.__  
_"I-is that a true story?" stuttered Latvia.  
"Of course. 100% true. You can even see the house now, which is a cabin at the camp," stated America.  
For a moment you thought you could see Germany smile just a little bit, but then he straightened his face and seriously said, "It's a true story. Do you want to hear another one?"  
Italyinvoluntarily shrank and leaned against the person next to him, which happened to be Germany. Germany rolled his eyes andbegan his story.  
_All right, so you've all heard the story of the Sleeping Beauty, right? But of course, Disney cut off the gory real story is actually pretty horrific.__  
__After the Sleeping Beauty wakes up and goes to live in the Prince's castle, the Prince's mother dies. The king's second wife turns out to be an evil ogre, who wants to kill and eat the royal family._  
_For now, the Prince is off on an embassy to another kingdom, while his sister, his new wife, and his father stay behind. _  
_First, the evil Ogre-queen orders the cook to behead the Prince's sister and serve her for dinner. The cook instead takes the girl into hiding in the dungeon and cooks a lamb instead._  
_Next, the evil Ogre-queen orders the cook to behead the Sleeping Beauty and serve her for dinner. The cook instead beheads a goat and cooks it for the Ogre._  
_All is well, and the queen is about to order the murder of the King, when she finds out about the hidden family in the dungeon. She kills the cook, eats him, and then sets out to kill the two princesses and the king and eat them all in a big stew pot._  
_Just when the ogre is about to kill everyone, the prince shows up and is about to kill the Ogre-queen. Instead, the Ogre-queen tries to hide in her big stew pot, and gets devoured by the vipers and frogs and worms that she put in there to cook along with her royal dinner._  
_And everyone lives happily ever after._  
"Are you sure you didn't make that up?" England queried suspiciously.  
"Actually, that was the REAL ending to Grimm's fairy tales," said Germany. "America effed everything up, though I don't blame him, or every fairy tale would be rated R."  
"Whatever, let me tell a story," said England, smirking at the shivering America.  
"Sure thing," said Prussia, yanking the flashlight out of Germany's hands and chucking them at England.  
_There was a once a couple living together happily, with no worries or regrets. They were actually part of a royal family, and the man was very powerful. But one day a change in times forced the man to his own death. The woman, however, was allowed tolive on condition that she give up her power to another man. Soon the rich lady forgot her dead husband and married the evil man who had overthrown him in the first place to gain back her status.__  
__Years after the deed was done..._  
_The woman and her new husband had retired to bed for the night, thinking of new ways to gain money from the poor people. After the old, honest noble's death, she had grown to be greedy and miserly._  
_Just then, the little stove by their bed began quivering, and a small figure arose from it for just five seconds before disappearing. The two thought they were just seeing things, but then the next night, and the next night ate that, the figure kept appearing again and again, staying for a longer period of time before disappearing. This continued for about a week._  
_Then on the last day...it was the tenth anniversary, an entire decade, after the old noble had been overthrown years before. This time the figure rose from the stove and did not leave, but rather advanced on the sleeping couple. The woman looked into the figure's face and screamed, recognizing the face of the apparition._  
_In the morning, the servants walked into the master bedroom to find the two, dead, strangled by their own sheets. And the initials of the previous noble were written in the blood of his rival and his treacherous wife on the wall._  
"By the way, people, this was actually a true story that happened to one of the English royal families. Pretty gory, right?"  
"Where do you get these demented stories, people, aru!" yelled China.  
"These are just tales from folklore, da?" said Russia. Here, why don't you tell us one, and then it's my turn."  
China grabbed the flashlight from England.  
"This one is short, aru," he said.  
_Well, you know my first boss, the emperor Qin Shi Huang. He went on a quest to find immortality but died through his own ignorance instead.__  
__Well, he's still here today, but I can assure you, he's not very happy due to the evil that he did when he was alive._  
"That's it?" asked America.  
"No, aru," said China. "Why don't you readjust your sleeping bag, aru. You're taking up too much space."  
America scowled and did so, and as he did, he gave a little yelp and pulled out a rubber monster face.  
"Haha, it worked!" snickered Hungary. "I never knew you had such great ideas, China; I should talk to you more often. That's my scary story for you guys."  
Austria gave a rare smile and said he had no stories. "Why don't we let Russia continue."  
"Thank you," said Russia. He clicked the flashlight on.  
_I think you've all heard about this story before, but you have never actually read it. And no wonder.__  
__This story actually begins with a man named Dr. Walton. Walton set out to explore the North Pole. __The ship__ got trapped in frozen water and the crew, watching around them, saw a giant man in the distance on a dogsled. Hours later they found __Frankenstein__ and his dogsled near __the ship__, so they brought the sick man aboard. As he recovered, __Frankenstein__ told Walton his story so that Walton would learn the price of pursuing glory at any cost. _

_Frankenstein grew up in a perfectly loving and gentle Swiss family with an especially close tie to his adopted cousin, Elizabeth, and his dear friend Henry Clerval. As a young boy, Frankenstein became obsessed with studying outdated theories about what gives humans their life spark. In college at Ingolstadt, he created his own "perfect" human from scavenged body parts, but once it lived, the creature was hideous. Frankenstein was disgusted by its ugliness, so he ran away from it. _

_Henry Clerval came to Ingolstadt to study with Frankenstein, but ended up nursing him after his exhausting and secret efforts to create a perfect human life. While Frankenstein recovered from his illness over many months and then studied languages with Clerval at the college, the monster wandered around looking for friendship. After several harsh encounters with humans, the monster became afraid of them and spent a long time living near a cottage and observing the__ family who lived there. Through these observations he became educated and realized that he was very different from the humans he watched. Out of loneliness, the monster sought the friendship of this family, but they were afraid of him, and this rejection made him seek vengeance against his creator. He went to Geneva and met a little boy in the woods. The monster hoped to kidnap him and keep him as a companion, but the boy was Frankenstein's younger brother, so the monster killed him to get back at his creator. Then the monster planted the necklace he removed from the child's body on a beautiful girl who was later executed for the crime. _

_When Frankenstein learned of his brother's death, he went back to Geneva to be with his family. In the woods where his young brother was murdered, Frankenstein saw the monster and knew that he was William's murderer. Frankenstein was ravaged by his grief and guilt for creating the monster who wreaked so much destruction, and he went into the mountains alone to find peace. Instead of peace, Frankenstein was approached by the monster who then demanded that he create a female monster to be the monster's companion. Frankenstein, fearing for his family, agreed to and went to England to do his work. Clerval accompanied Frankenstein, but they separated in Scotland and Frankenstein began his work. When he was almost finished, he changed his mind because he didn't want to be responsible for the carnage another monster could create, so he destroyed the project. The monster vowed revenge on Frankenstein's upcoming wedding night. Before Frankenstein could return home, the monster murdered Clerval. _

_Once home, Frankenstein married his cousin Elizabeth right away and prepared for his death, but the monster killed Elizabeth instead and the grief of her death killed Frankenstein's father. After that, Frankenstein vowed to pursue the monster and destroy him. That's how Frankenstein ended up near the North Pole where Walton's ship was trapped. A few days after Frankenstein finished his story, Walton and his crew decided to turn back and go home. Before they left, Frankenstein died and the monster appeared in his room. Walton heard the monster's explanation for his vengeance as well as his remorse before he left the ship and traveled toward the Pole to destroy himself so that none would ever know of his existence.__  
_"_THAT_'s what Frankenstein is all about?" yelped America.

"Da."  
"I'll have nightmares now," said Austria.  
"I say that that story was effing AWESOME!" (guess who)  
"Only because you've read it already, in the daytime," Germany snapped.  
"ONE MORE PLEASE?" (This was from Spain.)  
"Sure, someone chuck me that flashlight," said Prussia.

_This story takes place in a part ofwestern Germany. One summer, two students, a brother and a sister, traveled while on vacation. They were staying with their great-great uncle and aunt, who they didn't know very well. The people were elderly, and they spent most of their time out and about so not to disturb their old relatives._

_The town in which they were presently living was the oldest town in Germany, Trier, and they wandered around sightseeing and taking pictures._

_While they were looking around, they got a little lost and decided to ask three kids who looked friendly enough for directions. The first was a boy about their age, around twelve or thirteen, the second was a girl that looked around ten or so, and the last couldn't have been older than five. The children were locals and knew the way around very well, and the children were given a tour. They became friends._

_After a while, they began meeting regularly, and became friends. The three children,- Hainrich, Katherina, and Berchtold, would show them around the many places in Trier._

_Then the children disappeared. The two siblings could not find them anywhere._

_A little worried, they decided to talk to their great-great uncle, who knew everyone in the city. They told their great-great uncle about the three local children that they had met._

_However, their uncle knew nothing about them._

_So the two kids decide to go look for their three friends themself._

_First, they find Katherina's bow. And then Heinrich's coat buttons, and then little Berchtold's shoes. And the trail of items continued, until they led to a small graveyard in the outskirts of the city._

_There, they found a small graveyard. In it, three small stones were carved:_

_HEINRICH SCHOLZ- 14TH CENTURY_

_KATHERINA SCHOLZ- 14TH CENTURY_

_BERCHTOLD SCHOLZ- 14TH CENTURY_

_And next to it, they found two graves that said their own names, and that day's date._

"I hate to admit it, but that one was a good one," said Hungary.

"You can't deny awesomeness," smirked Prussia.

Southern Italy yawned. "Darn, what time is it?"

Switzerland checked his (cheap) digital watch, and nearly swore, had it not been for the fact that his little sister was sitting next to him. "It's 3:27 AM! How long have we been talking!?"

"Right everyone, go to bed," muttered China.

"As if we can, after all these stories," muttered Lithuania. "People will have nightmares."

And sure enough, no one could sleep until at least five, because several countries (America, Latvia, _cough cough) _kept tossing and turning in their sleep.

When Russia finally was able to shut his eyes, the alarm rang.

"7:30 guys! Time to rise and shine!"

**Okay, this was actually based off a Girl Scout indoor sleepover thing I went to. Everyone just crowded into one huge circle and began telling scary stories, and we passed around the flashlight like the Hetalia people did.  
Yeah, all of the stories included here are the stories that my friends and I told.  
Cassidy- Japan  
Vy- Italy  
Pauline- America  
Connie- Germany  
Victoria- England  
Vivian- China  
Russia is actually our troop leader. She told us the Frankenstein story and didn't go to bed until someone's alarm woke us up.  
ME!- Prussia  
*Just so you know, all of these stories are just made up or from somewhere else. I kinda paraphrased a lot of these stories, but I still kept the exact same plot. Of course, I left out a lot of other stories because they either didn't make sense or were a waste of time.**


End file.
